How It Should Have Been
by underwrldqueen
Summary: He would kill Itachi, come back home, and ask me to marry him. I would say yes and we would live happily ever after. Thats how it should have been. This is how it is. SasuSaku


How It Should Have Been, How It Is

**How It Should Have Been**

Summary: He would kill Itachi, come back home, and ask me to marry him. I would say yes, and we would all live happily ever after. That's how it should have been. This is how it is. SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Pshyea, I don't own Naruto, blah ,blah, blah...

**Chapter 1: The Angel Clad in White**

_I sat at the counter table, flipping through the pages of a medical scroll I brought home from the Tsunade-sama's library. I was trying to learn a new jutsu, where you can regenerate your cells without shortening your life span. It was complex and frustrating. Tsunade herself hasn't even mastered it yet. Then I heard soft footsteps. I closed the scroll and quickly slid off my chair. He was back! _

_I ran through the house, quickly putting on my sandals, and pushed open the door. There he was, clad in his ANBU uniform, with his mask still on. I ran over to greet him. _

"_Sasuke-kun! You're finally back!" I missed him so much. He's been away for 3 months on an escort mission to the Country of Snow. He took off his mask, revealing a handsome and chiseled face, and deep, onyx eyes. Of coarse, to top it off, raven black chickenbutt hair. I threw my arms around him, inhaling his scent. _

_Then Sasuke would smirk and say, "Missed me much?" Then, with one quick swoop, Sasuke would pick her up and carry her into the Uchiha estate. After going inside, they would sit down and have dinner. Sakura would ask Sasuke about his mission, then Sasuke would ask Sakura about her hospital work. _

"_How is he doing?"_

"_Oh he is wonderful, my sweet little angel. He is number one in his class!"_

"_Of course, as expected of an Uchiha."_

"_You know, I scored better than you at the academy. It doesn't all just come from you, Mr. Uchiha."_

"_Well, if you weren't so smart, I wouldn't have married you. The pink hair really is intimidating."_

"_Just be grateful that your son doesn't have pink hair."_

_Sasuke would chuckle softly. He would put his arm around his wife as they contently watched their 3 year old son sleep peacefully. _

_-_

That's how it should have been. He would kill Itachi, come back home, and they would fall in love. He would ask her to marry him, and she would gladly say yes. He would fulfill his second ambition, to revive his clan. She would bear him a beautiful son, worthy of the Uchiha name. They would live happily ever after. This was how it was all suppose to be, clean and easy, with no torn edges.

-

But life isn't that simple. You cannot just trim those rugged and ripped edges and move on, or fold them and hide them so that to other people, they are perfect, but deep down inside, you know the hidden imperfections.

-

She looked up into his mysterious, white eyes. The love of her life. He looked back at her with the same intensity and love. She was beautifully clad in a western styled white dress made of satin and silk. Her pink hair was done into a fancy up do, and her makeup was light and fresh. She smiled at him.

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, in health and in sickness...?"

He smiled back.

"I do."

The priest turned to the pink haired bride.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Hyuuga Neji as your lawfully wedded husband, in health and in sickness...?"

-

Sasuke clutched his abdomen as he staggered through the streets of Konoha. He needed help. He was bleeding profusely from the wounds that his dear Nii-san had inflicted upon him. But that didn't matter. Sasuke had finally reached his goal. Itachi was dead, along with the rest of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was properly taken care of; right after Sasuke found out that Orochimaru never intended to help him kill Itachi. All those years of training had just been a waste of his time, and a trap.

The town, to his surprise, was empty. Many of the shops were closed, and no one seemed to be in sight. Sasuke did not care though, for he has long severed his ties with Konohagakure. Sasuke then spotted an odd building that he knew wasn't there before. It was big and grand, with a large bell in the tower. He also heard music coming from inside the building. Maybe there were people inside.

He limped painfully to the entrance.

-

Neji looked at Sakura, waiting for the long awaited response. They were finally going to be husband and wife. The Hyuuga clan looked at the couple proudly, for it was a great match, their prodigy and Haruno Sakura, the legendary medic nin.

Sakura searched his eyes. She was shaking with anticipation now.

'This is the man I love.' Thought Sakura. He is my world and my life. I totally, absolutely, do.

"I—"

Suddenly, the grand double doors burst open, revealing a battered man. He took one look at the people, and then collapsed on the cool, granite floor.

-

Sasuke finally reached the large doors, and pushed them open with the last of his strength. He could feel that he was losing consciousness, but before that, he saw a beautiful angel with pink hair turn to look at him. How odd. Death isn't so bad, I suppose.

-

The people stared in silence. Who was this strange man? Tsunade abruptly stood up. Was this who she thought it was? It couldn't be. The Uchiha brat was supposedly dead already. Well, whoever it was, they need help. Badly. She hurriedly went to the aid of the man. Her eyes widened. It was him, definitely. She recognized the cursed mark on his neck. Even if it was _him_, there was no time to waste. If he didn't get help immediately, he would surely die. She knelt on the floor and started to tend his wounds. My, were they bad. The blood kept coming out, oozing and oozing. Tsunade started to panic. The people started to whisper.

"Sakura! Come over here! I need your help now!" yelled Tsunade.

Sakura stared long and hard at the injured man. He had raven black hair that was all dirty and grimy. He also had an extremely pale complexion, which wasn't healthy. Suddenly, the blood drained from her face. No, no, it couldn't possibly be. All thoughts of the wedding were pushed out of her mind. She could only think of one thing.

_Him._

But it couldn't be. He was dead, forever in her heart. He was dead to Konoha, and burning in hell at that. The avenger. The traitor. Her first love, Uchiha Sasuke.

She was frozen in her tracks as she thought of this. Neji noticed too, and felt anger rising in him. He was worried about Sakura, and he was pissed off at Sasuke for having the guts to come back and interrupt the union of him and his beautiful bride.

"Sakura! Get over here right now! Don't just stand there and look pretty!"

Tsunade's booming voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie. Whoever it was, it was her duty as a medic nin to help them. She hurriedly ran and knelt next to the man. His wounds were fatal, and it would take more than Tsunade and herself to save him. The blood was all over the place, and he seemed to have more bones broken than whole. Sakura concentrated her chakra and tried her best to stop the blood. They had a hard task ahead of them, for sure.

-

-

Sasuke awoke with a start. He was aching everywhere. The room he was in was dark, but his eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. He was in a hospital. How did he get here? Maybe that angel saved him from his death. There was no point, anyway. His hunger for revenge was already fed; there was nothing left for him here. He was just an empty shell, void of everything. Suddenly, someone nearby shifted. Sasuke turned to find out who it was. From the light streaming in the window from the full moon, he could make out an outline of the person. It was the angel that saved him, except she seemed to be exhausted. He pretty white dress was splattered with dark stains, and her head hung limply on her shoulder. She was asleep, or dead, but by the way her chest heaved up and down, he was sure she was just sleeping. Sasuke decided to go back to sleep, and wished that maybe, just maybe, the angel with the pink hair would still be by his side when he woke up.

xxx

Mmmkay, so thats the beginning. Good? Bad? Meh? Feedback is appreciated! So please review.


End file.
